Warmth
by poire-gourmande
Summary: Finn gets a call late at night. He must go and get Kurt in a snowstorm. Mentions of Kurt/Blaine. Rated for language and for sexual content in next chapters.
1. Have You Ever Thought Just Maybe?

This is my first Finn/Kurt fic, hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Glee universe or any song lyrics in this fic.

**Note:** I changed some lyrics in the song below, if you want to see them without reading all the lyrics, the changes are underlined (except the obvious he/she boy/girl)

I absolutely love Blaine, sorry for the slight bashing, it's only because it's Finn's POV.

* * *

Finn was spending Friday night home alone, watching a game. Burt and Carole had decided to spend the weekend in a small bed and breakfast, to compensate for their missed honeymoon. They'd given lift a lift to Kurt as they left for their get-away, since his car was in the shop. He was meeting Blaine somewhere. Seriously, Finn thought, they couldn't even wait until the end of Christmas vacations to see each other? He was bitter, but he blamed it on being left alone again.

The game ended, and Finn was so lost in his thought about his step-brother's whereabouts that he didn't even know who had won. He realized he was now watching curling, so he fumbled distractedly to find the TV remote. He thought he'd find it when it began to vibrate in his hands, startling him. He was clutching his cell phone instead of the remote, and according to the caller ID, Kurt was calling him.

10:32, read the clock on the DVD player. If Kurt was calling him at this time when he was on a date, it was probably because he was in some sort of trouble. Finn's heart skipped a beat at the thought, before he realized he'd better answer his phone, still vibrating in his hand.

"Hello? Kurt?" He tried not to sound too worried.

"Yeah, erm, Finn? I know it's late, but could you come and get me?"

At these words, Finn was already by the front door, trying to put on his shoes and his winter coat at the same time while holding his phone.

"Sure, dude, where are you? Aren't you supposed to be with Blaine?"

"I can't reach him. I'm at a coffee shop in Westerville."

"Hold on, I'm in the car, I'll talk by Bluetooth."

He adjusted his earpiece and started the car.

"Okay, go ahead, tell me everything. I'll stay with you and we'll talk until I get there."

Finn thought he'd heard Kurt sigh with relief.

"Dad and Carole left me at the coffee shop where I was supposed to meet Blaine. He never showed up and he doesn't answer his cell phone. I don't have his number at home."

"He stood you up! I knew the guy was a jerk!"

"Calm down, he probably has a good reason."

Of course he has a good reason, dude's fucking perfect, Finn thought, though he calmed down when he realized Kurt seemed really hurt by what he'd said. Kurt needed him right now, it wasn't the time to vent his frustrations.

"I waited until the coffee shop closed and they threw me outside."

"What? You're outside in this weather?" Finn was genuinely shocked, and worried. "I'm getting there as fast as I can."

"Be careful, though, the roads are slippery."

"But seriously, there isn't anywhere you can go to keep warm?"

"The only places still open at this time are bars, and I'm too young to enter."

"God, you must be freezing…"

"Yeah, but can we please talk about something else? Anything to keep my mind off Blaine and the fact that I'm freezing my ass."

"Sure, anything. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Dunno. What did you do tonight?"

"I watched a game. Not my teams, though, but there wasn't anything good on TV."

He talked a bit more about football, then realized Kurt's answers were sparser and made little to no sense.

"Kurt! Are you falling asleep?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Kurt, you can't fall asleep, you'll freeze to death!"

"You really can't expect me to stay awake when you talk about football," he answered, his usual sarcastic tone telling Finn he was now wide awake.

"Well, tell me about something that interests you, then."

Kurt spent the next hour talking about various subjects Finn usually avoided, like fashion and musicals. He muttered politely multiple variations of "yeah, okay" to let Kurt know that he was still listening. He found himself actually listening, though, not to what Kurt said, but to the way he said it. He realized he kind of liked this voice. It was soothing and it brought a curious warmth in Finn's chest. He chose not to question this and just enjoy it.

Then there was a lull in Kurt's monologue. He must have finished what he was saying about – Finn tried hard to remember – Vogue. Whether he talked about the magazine or Madonna's song, he didn't know, but still. He remembered.

He decided to reassure Kurt, since he'd stopped talking.

"Courage, Kurt, just an hour left. I'll be there soon, I'm coming as fast as I can."

Finn cursed under his breath. The snow that was falling softly when he left home was now falling much harder. At this rate, Kurt would look like a snowman by the time he got there.

"Finn? I'm gonna have to hang up. My battery is almost dead. Call me back when you get to Westerville so I can tell you the way to the coffee shop." Kurt's voice was trembling and Finn's heart almost broke when he thought about him alone in the dark and freezing night.

"Alright, but don't fall asleep. Listen to your iPod or sing, but you must stay awake, okay?"

Kurt sighed. "Alright, Finn. See you."

After he hung up, Finn was startled by the sudden silence in the car. He was almost alone on the road and he only heard the calm roar of his engine and the sound of his tires on the slippery road. It was starting to creep him out, so he turned on the radio. After a commercial for some restaurant, he heard the first song of a chick song he'd heard a few times when Rachel had practiced it with him. He soon found himself singing along with Taylor Whatshername. He soon realized the lyrics he sang weren't the actual ones, but he decided to continue improvising.

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
He doesn't get your __irony__ like I do_

_I'm in __our__ room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story like I do_

_But he wears __blazers__, I wear t-shirts  
__He's a Warbler and I'm at McKinley__  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you in your __skin-tight__ jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since he brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a boy like that?_

_He wears striped ties, I wear sneakers  
He's a Warbler and I'm at McKinley__  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting __next to your room__  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you __knocking on my door__ in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting __next to your room__  
All this time how could you not know baby,_

_You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

That was pretty cool, he nailed it, he thought after the song ended.

Wait.

What did he just sang? It sounded like a love song to… Kurt?

He switched the station to a classic rock one and tried to forget.

* * *

Song: You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift


	2. We're On Our Way Back Home

Thanks for the reviews and alerts, you guys are sweet!

Sorry again for the Blaine bashing, I assure you I don't agree with Finn on that point!

Song credits: Give a Little Bit - Supertramp ; Every Breath You Take - The Police ; Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - The Police

Next chapter is coming soon!

**

* * *

**

Finn pulled over in the parking lot of the coffee shop as the last notes of an R.E.M. song were playing on the radio. He spotted Kurt at once. He was covered in snow and ran desperately to Finn's car. He shook the snow off him before sitting in the passenger seat.

Finn turned the heat up. Kurt was shivering; ice was sticking his eyelashes together. Of course, his designer clothes weren't the best to keep him warm in a storm: Kurt often sacrificed comfort for fashion.

Finn handed him his scarf and his gloves: Kurt needed them more than he did. They spent a long time without talking, except for Kurt thanking him once or twice.

They were almost halfway home when one of Finn's favorite songs came on the radio, and he couldn't help singing along with it.

_Give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
Give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my love to you  
There's so much that we need to share  
Send a smile and show you care_

_I'll give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my love to you  
So give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your time to me  
See the man with the lonely eyes  
Take his hand, you'll be surprised_

_Give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
I'll give a little bit of my love for you  
Now's the time that we need to share  
So find yourself, we're on our way back home_

_Going home  
Don't you need to feel at home?  
__Oh yeah, we gotta sing_

This time, he didn't improvise with the lyrics, but he couldn't help thinking about Kurt while he sang. With the words "_we're on our way back home_", he squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled at him, to comfort him.

"Don't worry, man, we're almost there," he said when the song ended. Kurt smiled softly.

The guy on the radio spoke after the song:

"To everybody driving late at night I this storm, we'd like to dedicate two Police songs in a row! Have a goodnight and drive safely!"

"Awesome, I love them!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt chuckled as the first notes of _Every Breath You Take_ began to play. Finn started singing along, lightly drumming on the steering wheel.

_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Oh can't you see you belong to me? _

He soon stopped singing; it felt horribly awkward, as if he was singing _to_ Kurt.

He was just starting to forget those uneasy feelings when the second Police song came on the radio.

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every__ time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on _

Damn it.

Why did every song he heard reminded him of Kurt? And why did all those songs were about love? Dude, what the hell was wrong with him?

Okay, he had to calm down. Kurt was his step-brother. He was just worried about him, it was perfectly normal. He just cared about him, that's all.

He turned to Kurt and took his hand, determined to take care of him like a real brother would do.

"You're alright, there?"

Kurt looked at him. The ice that was clinging to his eyelashes had melted, leaving him with eyes even brighter than usual.

And there was this warmth in Finn's chest, again. What did that even mean?

"Yeah, just cold," Kurt answered, his teeth chattering.

"I hope you don't have hypophobia…"

"Hypothermia, Finn."

"Yeah, that." He squeezed his hand again. "Hang on, we're almost home."

Kurt cell phone started ringing. He answered quickly.

"Blaine! Where were you?"

Blaine. Of course he'd ruin this moment. He really didn't want to hear Kurt being all cute with him, so he tried his best not to listen, even though he was dying to know what his perfect excuse for standing Kurt up would be.

He tried to act casual when Kurt hung up, not to look too jealous.

Jealous? Who said he was jealous?

Why would he be jealous of someone his step-brother was maybe-almost dating? That would be sick, man.

"So, what did he say?"

"His car broke down and he lost his phone. He couldn't call me since he only got my number in his phone."

"What, he doesn't have it memorized yet?"

Smooth, man, what was that?

Kurt shot him a look.

"Anyway," he sighed, "he just found it and he called to apologize."

"Well, his story is almost believable and not at all cliché is it?"

"Well, _I_believe him, and I don't know why he would lie to me."

"You really buy that he suddenly found his phone in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, his sister found it when she came back from her night out, so she woke him up."

Of course his excuse was well-thought.

Wait.

He was supposed to comfort Kurt, not get in a fight with him over his maybe-almost boyfriend.

"Well, at least now you know, you'll stop worrying about him," he managed to say nicely. "Oh, and I got something for you!"

He suddenly remembered a CD Rachel had left in his car before they broke up. He always forgot to give it back to her. He found it in the mess on his back seat, and put it in the car's CD player.

Kurt's face lighted up when he heard the intro to the first song.

"_The Wizard of Oz_? Really?"

"Yeah, Rachel forgot it here…"

"Thanks, Finn."

God, he was so beautiful when he smiled, his eyes were all bright. He wished he could be able to bring a smile to his face no matter what.

Kurt's head was swaying to the music, he seemed to have forgotten all the troubles he had this evening.

Finn felt, for the third time this night, a warmth in his chest. He'd gotten quite used to it, it was even enjoyable.

Kurt fell asleep twenty minutes before they got home. Finn hated the idea of waking him up, he looked so peaceful and adorable like that, plus, he really needed to sleep after this exhausting night. Finn stopped the car in front of their house, and he managed to take Kurt in his arms – he wasn't weighing a lot anyway, probably less than what he bench-pressed – and he got him inside the house before he woke up. He looked quite surprised to be in Finn's arms.

"Didn't wanna wake you up, man," he explained softly.

He put him down and they both got rid of their winter clothes. Kurt shivered again.

"Are you still cold?"

Kurt nodded, his teeth chattering again.

"Come here." Finn was standing in front of Kurt, his arms open. Kurt looked at him hesitantly before accepting the hug. Finn wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Kurt's whole body was trembling from the cold. Finn rubbed his back, both for warmth and for comfort.

His now familiar feeling of warmth was spreading from his chest to his entire body. It felt like this was all he'd needed without knowing it.

As good as that felt, though, it was a bit awkward to hug by the front door. Plus, Kurt was still shivering.

"I think you'd better go to sleep, it will do you good," Finn whispered in Kurt's hair.

Kurt just nodded, but stayed in his arms. It didn't seem like he had the intention to move anytime soon. Finn couldn't help smiling at this thought. Once again, he picked up Kurt in his arms, and he brought him to their shared room in the basement. He put him down slowly on his bed and got him pajamas form his dresser, and then went to the bathroom to put on his own.

When he got back, Kurt was curled up under his covers. Finn patted him on the shoulder – except that it felt more like a caress.

"Good night, Kurt."

"Hm. 'Night." Kurt was already half-asleep. Finn got under his own covers and tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Kurt. Kurt, who was making him feel strange things. Kurt, who was making him question himself. Kurt –

Kurt, whose teeth started chattering again. Finn knew he had to do something to warm him up. He even knew what he wanted to do – but wouldn't it be awkward?

Skin-to-skin contact was an easy way to warm someone up.

Yeah. It would definitely be awkward.

But he was just trying to take care of his step-brother, wasn't he?

Or that's what he told himself to forget the fact that he was a bit too eager to feel Kurt's skin on his.


	3. Just To Hear You Breathing

Again, guys, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, I'm so glad you like it!

Song credits: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith

This one pick up exactly at the moment where Chapter 2 ended.

**

* * *

**

"Kurt, you're still cold?" Finn whispered.

"Yes," he answered with a desperate sigh.

"Hold on." Finn stripped down to his boxers and stood next to Kurt's bed.

"What do you think you are doing, Finn?" Kurt's tone was dry, but Finn didn't let himself be stopped by that.

"Skin-to-skin contact, best way to keep warm." Finn felt himself blush. "But if it's awkward for you, man, I can totally go back to bed, I understand…"

And now he was rambling. He was going back to his bed when Kurt sat up and took off his pajama top.

"Come on," he said after taking off his pants. They were now both in boxers and Finn froze on the spot. He couldn't back off now, not after rambling like an idiot to assure Kurt it wasn't awkward. Which, by the way, it wasn't _in itself_. What was awkward was more the fact that he found it kinda hot.

Kurt rolled on his side, facing away from him. Finn took a deep breath and climbed up in the bed, turning to his side so that he was spooning Kurt. He put an arm around him, pulling him close to his chest.

Their height difference made them a perfect fit – it was like they were made for spooning together. Kurt snuggled up to him; he looked like he really enjoyed this.

Kurt's skin was quite cold against his, and he could see he had goose bumps. Finn pulled the blankets up to cover them.

"Better?" he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Hm." He seemed already half asleep.

"Good night, then," Finn said, with a kiss on his head, taking a deep breath to smell his hair.

But he couldn't sleep like this. He was painfully aware of Kurt's skin on his, of both their heartbeats so close to each other; he could even feel Kurt's chest rising with every breath. He remembered some lyrics from a song he really liked that pretty much summed up how he felt at the moment.

_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent __with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He was watching Kurt sleep, and the only thing he wanted right now was to kiss that soft skin, kiss him all over.

Oh. That was a bit more difficult to ignore than all the things he'd felt that night. It was also harder to justify it by brotherly feelings.

And so was that bulge in his pants, which was starting to grow. He was glad Kurt was asleep, because if he noticed it, it would be way awkward.

So, what was that? Was he attracted to Kurt? Was he… gay?

He knew he wanted to make Kurt happy, and he knew he definitely wouldn't object to more cuddling like this. But would he want, like, a relationship?

_That _would be weird.

Was there such a thing as step-brothers with benefits?

-0-0-0-

He must have fallen asleep during his train of thought, because next thing he knew, the sun was peeking through a gap in the curtains. It looked like the storm had stopped. Kurt was still asleep, curled up to his side. He seemed to have moved closer to Finn in his sleep. Their fingers were tangled together, and so were their legs.

Finn really liked to be that intimate with Kurt. He didn't know if it would be awkward when Kurt woke up, but he decided not to move. He was finally accepting what he'd been feeling all night, and he decided to wait for Kurt's reaction before thinking about what he really wanted from their situation.

Kurt was moving in his sleep, nuzzling against Finn and tightening his grip on his hand. Finn held him closer to his chest, enjoying the moment, not wanting Kurt to wake up, because it would all end.

Finally, Kurt did wake up, turning to his other side to face Finn, but keeping their legs tangled together. Finn's arm ended up on Kurt's waist, his hand on his back, and he didn't know what to do, but Kurt didn't seem to mind, so he left it there.

"Good morning," Kurt said softly.

Finn smiled. "Still cold?"

"No, I'm better. And I slept so well…" He sighed happily." Thanks for being there."

"No problem. I kinda liked it, actually."

He figured he could take a chance and start showing his feelings to Kurt; he didn't freak out when he saw how close they were lying, so that was a start.

"You're quite comfortable, I have to say." Kurt smiled brightly at him.

This smile was beautiful, yet so rare that it had the power to make Finn do strange things. He realized that at this very moment, when he pulled Kurt close to him and softly kissed the top of his head. Kurt looked a bit startled, but he didn't pull back.

"What's that for?" he simply asked.

Finn stared at the wall, trying to come up with a less-than-awkward answer.

"I'm just glad you're okay… And that you didn't find that weird or anything," he added as an afterthought.

"I was more surprised that _you_ were okay with it, actually."

"I'm more than okay with it…" Finn whispered so softly he didn't know if Kurt heard him. He probably didn't judging by his lack of reaction. He stroked Finn's back a bit, though, so maybe he did.

"Want to spend the day together?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Sure, awesome!"

Finn had plans to play videogames with the guys at Artie's but he figured he'd blow them off, he was so happy Kurt wanted to spend more time with him.

Kurt went to take a shower – he felt disgusting after a night in the cold and going to bed without showering. Finn, now alone in the bed, really missed his body; the bed was awfully cold without him. He kinda wanted to step into the shower with him – at least it would be warm – but that really was a bigger step than what he was willing to take.

Instead he just laid there, daydreaming about him, and his soft skin, and the way his body curled up against his own, and –

There was no way he could be imagining that, it was way too perfect. Kurt has stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, his skin steaming in the cool air of the room, his wet hair dripping on his – surprisingly large – shoulders.

Finn choked on air and tried to hide his trouble by jumping to his feet and sprinting to the bathroom.

"My turn to hit the shower!"

He closed the bathroom door behind him and leant back against it, panting.

After somewhat regaining his calm, he stepped into the shower and turned the water to the hottest setting – to remind himself of Kurt's skin. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Kurt; all he could think about was the way he looked when he came out of the bathroom, all wet and hot.

There was only one way to get rid of those images.

He reached down there, only to find that he was already incredibly hard.


	4. Everybody Needs Somebody To Love

Thanks again for the reviews and alert, it's always really appreciated!

Warning: Blatant Dan Aykroyd fangirlism ahead

Chapter title is a song from The Blues Brothers.

**

* * *

**

After his shower – which managed to "clear his head" like he wanted – Finn got dressed and went up to the kitchen, where he found Kurt cooking pancakes.

"Pancakes? Dude, you're awesome!"

Kurt looked at him with an fond smile.

"It's simply my way of thanking you for taking care of me last night."

The way he said "taking care" was understanding, as if he knew it had implied so much more. Finn sat down and stuffed his mouth with pancakes to keep him from having to answer. If something was to happen between them, he'd rather have it happening freely than talking about it. He was better at doing than talking, especially when it came to his feelings.

After a delicious breakfast – Kurt had really outdone himself this time – he called Artie to tell him he couldn't make it to their videogames party. Normally, he'd have called Puck instead, but he really didn't feel like explaining it all to him – he was always suspicious when Finn was lying, it was impossible to fool him.

He got off the phone and entered the living room to find Kurt kneeling – oh, stop it, he said to his brains – in front of the DVD shelves.

"How about a movie marathon?" Finn made a face: he really didn't want to watch musicals all day, he'd already been there and done that with Rachel. Kurt must have noticed his wincing because he added:

"You can help me choose something we'd both like."

A whole day being with Kurt, _and_ he had a say in the choice of movies? That was too good to be true. He sat on the floor near Kurt and started browsing through the DVDs.

"Alright, let's see… I like comedies and action movies. You like…"

"Musicals, and I also enjoy comedies, preferably made before 1995. Hollywood's sense of humor has really changed in the last decade. What's popular now is so… infantile," he said, taking _The Hangover_ from the shelf and putting it back with a disdainful look.

Finn thought about their preferences, trying to find a movie that would manage to please both of them.

"How about _The Blues Brothers_? It's a comedy, there's plenty of action in it, it's been made in –" he checked the back of the box – "1980, and I think it can qualify as a musical."

He handed the box to Kurt, who examined it slowly, before saying:

"Plus, Dan Aykroyd is really hot in a suit. Pop it in."

Finn was a bit taken aback by the rapidity with which Kurt accepted his choice – and also by the reason he'd invoked, but it was Kurt, that had to be expected. He put the disc in the DVD player and sat on the couch next to Kurt – maybe a little closer than he needed to.

Kurt pulled a blanket over the two of them and leaned closer to Finn, who stopped feeling guilty about sitting too close to him. He even dared to put his arm around Kurt's shoulders to see how he would react and if he was going too far. Kurt only cuddled closer to him, resting one of his hands on Finn's thigh.

Finn nearly choked at the contact. He could feel the warmth of the hand through the fabric of his jeans. He shifted his leg, leaning in the touch.

Kurt seemed to enjoy the movie. He was laughing a lot and he was singing along with the songs. It was weird hearing him sing blues or country songs – his voice reminded Finn of his Mellencamp phase – but it was a while since Finn saw him this happy. He was even more beautiful like this, on a lazy day where he didn't care how he looked and wasn't trying too hard.

When the movie ended, Kurt jumped to his feet and went to pick another one. Finn was hit with a wave of cold and he found himself longing for their warm little world they had under the blanket. He couldn't wait for Kurt to come back on the couch.

"How about a Dan Aykroyd marathon?" Kurt asked, grinning and holding out the box of _Ghostbusters_.

"_Ghostbusters_? Really?" It didn't seem at all like a movie Kurt would like.

"That was the only non-Disney movie I watched on repeat when I was a kid. My dad bought it for me hoping I'd stop watching _Snow White_ and singing along to _Some Day My Prince Will Come_."

Kurt looked suddenly embarrassed and stared at his feet, avoiding Finn's eyes. Maybe Finn was dumb, but lately he's gotten quite good at analyzing Kurt's feelings – probably because he wanted to know what he felt about him – and right now he looked like someone who'd rather change the subject.

"_Ghostbusters_, then? Awesome."

Kurt looked at him, visibly relieved, and put the disc in the player, before sitting back next to Finn. They slipped back in the same position as before, with his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and it felt natural, like it was meant to be. The only thing that was different was that this time, Kurt took Finn's free hand between his instead. It gave a break to Finn, who was thinking that the hand on this thigh was dangerously close to his crotch.

He couldn't believe how good cuddling with Kurt could make him feel. It was so peaceful, just the two of them and the movie, like nothing could ever go wrong again.

He didn't think he'd get to be closer than that to Kurt, until that scene in the movie where the girl is kidnapped by the evil dog. Kurt gasped when monster hands came out of the couch to grab the girl. One of his hands went to cover his eyes – but he was still peeking between his fingers – and the other was clinging desperately to Finn's shoulder. He even climbed into his lap. Finn held him close – thought he thought it was super weird because it wasn't that scary – and stroke his back to help him calm down. As soon as there was a lull in the scene, he put the movie on pause.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's my favorite part, actually…" Kurt looked embarrassed. "It scares me to death, it always has, but I like the thrill. And the best part is when someone is there to comfort me…"

Finn couldn't tell if that smile was grateful or mischievous, so he just pulled him closer to hug him.

"You've gotten quite good at this, you know?" Kurt said.

"What, hugging?"

Kurt chuckled. "Among other things," he answered, before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Finn felt his face turn red. It was real, it was actually happening, and he didn't know how to respond. He was glad when Kurt took the remote and pressed PLAY, it kept him from having to do or say something.

Although the scene has ended, Kurt stayed in Finn's lap, shifting a bit to get more comfortable, his head resting on Finn's shoulder. Finn became intensely conscious of his own hands, and didn't know where to put them without seeming suspicious or pervert. He settled on one arm around Kurt's waist, his hand resting chastely on his hip, and the other on his thigh, but not too high. It took all of his willpower not to get under Kurt's shirt or caress his thighs.

When the credits rolled, neither of them wanted to move and ruin the moment. Kurt finally asked:

"Wanna watch the sequel?"

Finn's stomach replied before him, by a low rumble. He took a look at his watch. They had eaten breakfast so late that they skipped lunch, and now it was time for dinner, according to his stomach.

"We can order a pizza and eat it in front of the TV," Kurt suggested.

"Awesome, I'll call."

*o*o*o*

Finn and Kurt were sitting on the couch, waiting for the pizza to arrive. They hadn't started the second movie yet, and Finn could feel the tension between them. When he got back from his phone call, Kurt was back to his side of the couch, and Finn didn't dare to sit closer to him. He couldn't stop thinking about the one question he wanted to ask Kurt. He knew he didn't really want to talk about all of this, he'd rather just act on his feelings, but there was one thing he needed to know before he made a move. It 's only when Kurt snapped that he realized he was watching him intensely while he pondered.

"For Christ's sake, Finn, will you stop staring at me and say something? You're freaking me out!"

Well, that wasn't the best way to bring up that subject, but he had to say _something_, he couldn't bear seeing Kurt looking so annoyed.

"Is Blaine your… you know… boyfriend?" Finn was trying to be casual, but he was fidgeting in his seat and couldn't look Kurt in the eye.

"We're just friends," Kurt answered with a quiet sigh. "He doesn't want to get involved right now, for a ton of reasons that would be too long to list."

"Are you allowed to, like, see other people?"

Okay, that was far from being casual. If Kurt hadn't noticed by now that Finn was hitting on him, he must be as oblivious as himself, which he didn't think was possible.

"Umm, I guess so?" Kurt answered, as if he never really considered the possibility. "It's not like I want to, anyway…"

Finn's heart sank in his chest. "Because you're not over him?"

"Not really, I mean, he's a great friend, and I know it doesn't mean that it'll happen. It's just that I haven't found someone else yet…"

At that moment, the doorbell rang, cutting him off, and Finn decided he'd be that someone who'd make him consider "seeing other people".


	5. Untouched And I Need You So Much

Thanks again for the reviews and alerts!

Note: Chapter title comes from the song Untouched, by The Veronicas

So, this will probably be the last chapter, because I think I wrapped it up, and I don't think I have anything more to say about it. It saddens me, though, because I grew so fond of it, I have trouble coming back to my other one (Sleigh Ride).

Warning: Clothed dry-humping between boys. This chapter is rated M for a reason!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Untouched And I Need You So Much**

They were so hungry they managed to eat all the pizza while watching the first half of the movie. It was nice seeing Kurt enjoying a not-so-healthy meal, he was so hung up on health food since Burt's heart-attack, it was a nice change.

Finn thought about all of the changes he'd noticed in him that day. It was a new Kurt, more relaxed and Finn got the impression that he was now one of the lucky people Kurt let see the "real him". Finn was really happy about it, that Kurt trusted him that much. Plus, it would make it much easier to make his move.

Speaking of his move, if he ever wanted something to happen between them, he needed to be closer to Kurt. Screw subtlety, he thought as he scooted over on the couch to sit right next to him. Kurt put his head on his shoulder automatically, which Finn took as a sign to put his arm around his shoulders.

Here he was. Back to square one. They'd been so much closer than that earlier, and now he had to do it all again because he missed his shot the first time around.

They watched the rest of the movie like this, cuddling next to each other like nothing else mattered. When it ended, Kurt made to get up, asking him if he wanted to watch another movie, but Finn held him back.

"Stay here…" he whispered in his ear. Kurt looked at him questioningly, but he sat down anyway.

"It feels so great, just to sit here, close to you. Finn's voice still wasn't louder than a whisper, and he could see Kurt shivering a little, which made him smile. He pulled him closer and suddenly Kurt swung his legs over him and was now sitting in his lap again. This time, though, there was no fear or hell-hounds. Kurt was sitting on him on his own accord, without any distractions.

"I really had a great day, you know," Finn said softly.

"Me too."

"I know. You were looking so happy and relaxed. It's been a while since I saw you like this."

"I like being with you." Kurt shrugged.

Finn answered by pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Kurt blushed, but turned his face to him, looking so hopeful Finn had no other choice. He leaned over and pressed his lips as softly as the first time, but now on Kurt's lips.

His hands found their way to Kurt's back under his shirt; he could finally feel the skin he'd been longing for since the previous night – even if it seemed much longer. He felt goose bumps forming under his touch. Funny how he spent the whole night trying to get rid of those, and now he wanted nothing else than causing more.

He felt Kurt gasp against his lips when he reached his sides; it was probably tickling.

"Finn…" Kurt's breath was short as he said his name. He'd never heard anything sexier than this.

He rested his forehead against Kurt's; he noticed he was breathless too when spoke.

"Kurt… I want you so much, you have no idea…"

"But Finn…" His eyes were filled with questions and lust; he looked like he was struggling to decide between asking those questions and just giving himself to him. Finn decided he'd make this choice easier for him.

He put a finger to Kurt's lips, silencing him, and said to his ear:

"No questions, just let it happen. We can talk about it after."

Kurt nodded, still seeming unsure, but when Finn made his way to his neck, kissing and softly nibbling on his skin, he lost it.

"Oh my god, Finn, please never stop!"

Finn chuckled. "I don't plan to," he said against his skin.

One of Kurt's hands was tangled in his hair, and it was turning him on way too much for such a simple gesture. The other hand was trying to get under his shirt to feel his skin.

"Need some help?" Finn offered, before taking his shirt off.

Kurt's eyes widened and he began taking off his own sweater. Fortunately, he'd kept it simple that day, so there was none of these weird zippers or straps to bother with.

Finn's mind was blown. He couldn't stop staring at the soft, pale skin, and thinking about everything he'd do to it. He took Kurt in his arms and got up, bringing him to their room in the basement.

"Finn?"

"Bed. Now." Finn was so aroused he almost couldn't speak, he just groaned.

He dropped Kurt on his bed and climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He was careful not to crush him, though; even if Kurt had grown a lot in the last year, he was still smaller than him.

Finn went back to kissing his neck, biting a bit harder than before, only to be encouraged by Kurt's moans. He kissed his way down to his chest and he licked Kurt's nipple, biting it gently. Kurt dug his nails in Finn's back, bucking his hips. It was only then that Finn realized how hard they both were. Feeling Kurt's hard cock against his almost sent him over the edge, and he bit harder into the soft skin. Kurt's hips bucked again. Finn needed more of that, he wanted to feel Kurt's hardness on his. He stopped biting, propped himself on his hands to lift his weight off Kurt, and began to grind against him while staring in his eyes. Kurt held his gaze, breathing heavily. He gripped Finn's ass as if he wanted more friction.

Finn wouldn't last much longer and, judging by Kurt's moans, neither would he. He grinded faster against his crotch; he wanted nothing more than to hear him moan louder. He knew he was done when he heard him moaning his name, his fingers gripping hard at his shoulders. Watching Kurt come brought Finn to his own orgasm, the most intense he ever had. His arms gave in and he toppled on Kurt. He waited a few seconds to retrieve control of his limbs, and then he rolled to his side, freeing Kurt from under him. He let out a deep breath.

"Dude…" he said in disbelief.

Kurt winced at the name.

"That was intense," Finn continued.

Kurt smiled dreamily. "Yeah, it was…"

Soon enough, though, his dreamy look left and he was looking at him expectantly.

"_Now_, can I have some explications?"

Finn pulled him closer to spoon him.

"Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" he asked with a pleading voice.

Kurt turned to face him.

"No it can't. Not if you want to sleep in my bed," he added with a smirk.

"Alright, then." Finn sigh but kissed Kurt's forehead. "What do you want to know?"

He wouldn't know where to begin, so he might as well let Kurt ask him some questions.

"Obviously, why did my capital-S straight _step-brother_ couldn't stop flirting with me all day, and why did it end up in bed?"

"You noticed my flirting? Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Of course I noticed, who do you think I am? You?" How Kurt could be this sarcastic right after having mind-blowing sex was way above Finn. "I didn't act on it because I couldn't risk a repeat of last year. But I'm the one asking questions, here, answer me!"

Finn took a deep breath before he started to explain.

"Okay, well… I guess it started when you began seeing Blaine. I really hated the idea that you maybe had a boyfriend, but I figured it was just because I didn't want you getting hurt, right? Then, yesterday, every song on the radio made me think about you, and they were, like, love songs, you know, so I didn't really understand why. And then we slept in your bed almost naked, and all I wanted was to touch your skin and kiss it, and you turned me on so much. I couldn't figure out why, but I was glad you didn't freak out when you woke up. And then you sat all close to me during the movies, and you said Blaine wasn't your boyfriend, so I decided I'd just go for it."

Kurt had listened to him intently all the way, staring right into his eyes.

"I mean, I don't know if I'm gay, I don't know what I want from this, but all I know is that you make me feel all kinds of things nobody has ever made me feel before. I don't think I ever liked a girl as much as I like you."

At these words, Kurt blushed and he looked away. Finn lifted up his chin and kissed him softly on the lips.

"But what would you want from me?" Kurt asked. "I don't think we can be in a real relationship, not with that step-brothers thing," he said like it was just a little detail.

"I thought about it, and I think the best, if we want to keep it secret and all, would be, like, step-brothers with benefits."

Kurt looked like he was considering it, and Finn hoped he wouldn't find it completely stupid.

"Step-brothers with benefits?" he finally said. "I like it."

He kissed Finn before turning on his other side to be spooned.

"Good night."


	6. Ache For You

Thanks again for the reviews and alerts!

I just couldn't let them go, I love them so much, so I wrote another chapter as a gift to myself and everybody who wanted more.

That one is really the last one, though, but stay tuned as I'm writing another Furt fic!

Chapter title is from a Ben Lee song.

**

* * *

**

For the second day in a row, Finn woke up with Kurt curled up in his arms. This time, thought, he was totally allowed to touch and kiss this inviting skin, which he did, and he couldn't believe his luck.

Kurt woke up under the soft touches. He turned to face Finn, and winced.

"What's going on?" Finn was worried Kurt would change his mind about the whole thing.

"Sleeping in pants in which we came? Not the brightest idea ever."

Finn chuckled. He knew how Kurt was with his clothes. In fact, he was even surprise that he actually slept in his pants, let alone coming in them.

He got out of bed, understanding what Kurt meant. It was kinda disgusting, but not that much when he thought about how it happened.

He took Kurt in his arms and walked to the bathroom before he could protest.

"Come on, then, let's get out of those filthy pants," he said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Finn could tell he wasn't really annoyed. He put him back to his feet on the cold bathroom floor and proceeded to unzip Kurt's pants. It wasn't easy, though, because Kurt kept trying to kiss him.

Finn felt himself grow harder again, and he could feel that the same was happening to Kurt under his hands. He broke the kiss long enough to get rid of Kurt's pants and boxers as well as his own.

He turned on the water and stepped in the shower, pulling on Kurt's hand so that he'd follow him. Finn couldn't believe this was actually happening. Kurt was in the shower with him, completely naked and dripping wet. Finn groaned something like:

"God, this is so much better than yesterday!"

He dropped to his knees, taking Kurt's cock in his hand and stroking it softly.

"What do you mean, yesterday?"

Nothing could distract Kurt when he wanted to know something; not even sex, apparently. Finn went beet-red.

"I – I kinda jerked off in the shower while – while thinking about you."

Kurt smirked. "Is that right?"

Finn nodded. "You were just so hot when you got out of the shower…"

Kurt chuckled. Finn, who was still holding his cock, gave it a few quick strokes, and the laughter transformed into a gasp that he loved to hear.

He couldn't stop looking at Kurt's cock. It was so big, and soft, and wet. Finn couldn't help himself; he licked tentatively at the head. Kurt moaned and his hands flew directly to Finn's head, where his fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

Encouraged, Finn kissed the tip and ran his tongue down the length. It seemed to become even harder than before. Kurt drew a sharp breath and started moaning.

Finn couldn't resist Kurt's moans. He had to do everything to cause more. He knew what he had to do for that, but he was a little scared. He'd never given a blowjob, he'd never even gotten one, so all he knew about that came from porn. Plus, up until yesterday, he didn't even know he was into dudes, so he never thought he'd have to do that someday. Also, Kurt was surprisingly big, and Finn really didn't know what would happen if he tried to take that in his mouth.

Kurt seemed to have noticed his trouble, because he got down on his knees too. He cupped his face in his hands, staring right in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know?"

"Oh, I totally want to, I want it so much, I'm just a bit – I've never done this before, I don't want to screw up…"

"Don't worry, I've never done it either. Just know you can stop whenever you want."

Finn nodded. Kurt got up, flashing him a reassuring smile.

Finn suddenly realized he was already missing Kurt's moans, and that he should probably get back to business if he wanted to hear them again.

Once again, then, he took Kurt's cock in his hand and started to stroke it. He licked the tip a few times before taking it in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He'd wanted to taste Kurt so much, and it was finally happening. It tasted better than he thought it would; he realized he was probably tasting some of Kurt's come from the night before and it turned him on so much he moaned Kurt's name.

Finn didn't really know what he was doing. He was licking and sucking a bit randomly, guided by the sounds of Kurt's moans, which told him that he was somewhat doing it right. Plus, it was turning him on _a lot_. He never knew it could feel this good to pleasure someone. Kurt was moaning and grasping at his hair, and it was all because of him. The thought made him feel strangely proud.

Suddenly, Kurt's breath got faster and he pulled a little on Finn's shoulder, to make him get up.

"Come here," he said, almost breathless.

Finn got up and pulled Kurt's warm and wet body against his. Kurt slipped a hand between them and took hold of both their cocks, stroking and rubbing them together.

It felt like heaven; especially since Kurt's dick was slick from being in his mouth. Kurt was pumping his fist around them, flicking his thumb over the tips. His other hand was pressed on Finn's ass to hold him close.

Finn couldn't do a thing: he was overwhelmed by the sensations – especially now that Kurt's mouth began to suck at his neck. His hands were flat against the wet tiles behind Kurt to hold himself upright as he was sure his muscles would fail him soon if it continued being this good.

Kurt had nibbled his way from his neck to his ear and was now whispering filthy things in his ear. His already overstimulated brain couldn't take more. He registered nothing more than the last words – "fuck me, Finn" – before he came harder than he ever did before. He arched his back against Kurt's body, pumping harder in his fist, and sank his nails deep in his shoulders, moaning his name before collapsing on him.

Kurt was still stroking himself; he came quickly after him, adding his come to Finn's on their stomachs.

Finn slid against the tiled wall, sitting on the floor of the shower. He pulled at Kurt to make him sit between his legs, his back to Finn's chest. They cuddled like this for some time, Finn pressing gentle kisses to Kurt's neck.

He reached for a washcloth and began to clean the come from Kurt's chest. He thought he was beautiful like this, still panting from his orgasm, all limp in Finn's arms, with red spots on his pale skin where Finn had dug his nails.

"Finn?"

"Hm?"

"That step-brothers with benefits thing? I think it's the best idea you ever had."


End file.
